spolecnostfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Kapitola 90: Home, Sweet Home
=Kapitola 90: Home, Sweet Home= “Tak blízko a přitom tak daleko…” Pronese Zelphar.a ještě jednou se pokusí nalézt Icewinga pomocí Adrianova popisu. Zelpharova data o “drakovi” nejsou dostatečná. Téměř Adrianovi rozkáže že zůstává ve Společnosti dokuď nesepíšou celý jeho příběh s Deekinem. Celý popis co se v Barovii stalo by měl stačit na odhalení záhady a nalezení Icewinga. Zelphar se potom omluví a odchází za Adrianem který si jde odpočinout. Skupina která se z Temple of Black Earth vrátila teprve včera si konečně vydechne. Včerejší návrat nebyl nejpříjemnější, Trull jim vysvětlil že Water Myrmidon se v noci zvedl a sebral Elementální Ingot vody, což zapříčinilo že se vodní věž složila zpět do kamene a potom s Kamenem odešel. Snažili se ho prý zastavil, ale “proplul jim mezi prsty”. Mezi dalšími novinkami je že se SG1 tvořená Maexem, Saiem, Ettienem, Lyannou a Pedrem ještě nevrátila. Od chvíle kdy se však skupiny rozdělily uběhlo jen pár dní tak není potřeba stresovat. Ozve se klepání na dveře a do hlavní místnosti Společnosti vstouí Imdarr. Vysvětluje že žena kterou brali na nákupy, jejich známá, do Neverwinteru tam zřídila stánek Red Larche. Z toho svatostánku aktuálně dorazila “skupina” hrdinů která se přidat ke Společnosti. Kormac pokyvuje že potřebují každého. Imdarr navrhne ať si Společnost připraví otázky a oznámí, že za chvilku posílá prvního. Hrdinové se chvilku radí a pak se ozve zavrzání dveří. Uvnitř stojí muž s neskutečně svalnatýma nohama, kozí bradkou, oblečený je v něčem co vypadá jako uniforma chovatelů včel. V ruce má krátký meč a přes rameno mu visí obrovské oko na řetězu. Hrdinové v místnosti pomalu polknou. Muž mluví o tom, že se chce stát lovcem monster a že to má v rodině, jeho dědeček prý zabil Cyclopa a toto je jeho oko. (Cyclopovo, ne dědovo). Kormac a Bexley se muže různě vyptávají, ale konverzace končí uprostřed slova, protože se muž opře o Maexův sloup a v podivné křeči a s pěnou u huby padne na zem. Allanon vybíhá, aby zkontroloval, jestli je muž v pořádku a Kormac křídou škrtne čtveřici čárek na zdi. “Deset!” V mísnosti je chvilku ticho a pak Alaran zavolá “Další!” Do místnosti vstoupí Dobrodruh. Má krátké vlasy a dobrodružnou výbavu. “Jméno?” Ptá se Alaran “Alex” odpovídá člověk. “Ummm.. Pohlaví?” Ptá se Kormac Tázaného to evidentně potěší. “Žena!” Odpovídá nadšeně Alex “Jste ráda že to není poznat?” ptá se opatrně Zhentarimský A. Gent. “Ano, prosím!” “Takové jsme tu už měli.” Komentuje Kormac. Skupina Alex zpovídá, zdá se, že dívce nadšení nechybí, ale je nervózní. Bexley se ptá proč zrovna oni. Alex ukáže slušnou znalost členů Společnosti. Kormac o kterém posledních pět minut mluvila přizvedne obočí. V místnosti je chvilku ticho a jediné, co je slyšet, je žbrblání muže zemi. Bexleyho ale trápí jiná věc. “To jsou naše příběhy. Co ten tvůj dítě?” Alex zdráhavě vypráví o sobě. Přišla z Neverwinteru, kde o nich slyšela. Mnohem nadšenější je z ukazování zbraní. Má s sebou bič! Bexley se pomalu postaví. Tak mi předveď, co s ním dokážeš. Alex na něj kouká jako by se pomátl, ale Bexley ji ujišťuje, že může. Alex natáhne bič a mine. Znovu. A zase mine. Bexley se na ní usměje. “Notak, nemusíš mě šetřit.” Alex se na Bexleyho usměje zpět, bič se otočí na zemi, je slyšet prásknutí a Bexley div nepřepadne. Rozseknutá kůže na jeho hrudi nepříjemně krvácí. Bexley se snaží nedat najevo své překvapení a nenápadně jde ke Kormacovi pro heal velké rány. Nervózní Alex si výskne a po zemi se jí rozesypou zlodějské kuličky. Následuje několika-minutová scénka zvedaní a dalšího rozsypávání kuliček. Nakonec se Alex bezprizorně postaví k soše Stalagga a užasle sleduje muže slintajícího na zem. Další do místnosti vstoupí Obr. Dva a půl metru vysoký gigant ze severu který v obrovské tlapě drží malinkou dýku. Goliath Race Barbar “Jméno?” “Dříve Thousand Blades Hakkar-On, nyní Dagger” “Cože?” “Dagger” “Ok” Skupina začne muže zpovídat a ten se nestydí vyprávět. Mluví o své minulosti válečníka tisíce zbraní. Deekin jeho příběh potvrzuje, o tomto muži již někdy slyšel. Kormac se ptá obou uchazečů na základní otázky. Alex nikoho nezabila a Dagger vysvětluje že vše bylo v hlídaných duelech. Muže slintajícího na zemi nikdo neřeší, ale Alaran vytáhne dvě smlouvy. Alex si jí ani nepřečte a dychtivě podepisuje. Skupina se chvilku radí jak nováčky otestovat, nakonec se rozhodnou pro Jing. Yolanthis který se probral se přidává k nim. Kormac už tam dlouho nebyl a navíc je to správné místo vzhledem k tomu že se tam nedá zemřít. To se ovšem nováčkům neřekne. Paladin otevře první dveře s myšlenkou na nekonečný Dungeon a Skupina projde dovnitř. Bexley i Alanon předstírají že vědí o co jde. Kostky Dungeonu se přetvoří do půdy plné lebek natřených na orandžovo. Alex s Daggerem na Kormaca chvilku zírají ale ten jim jen pokyne ať pokračují. Na dveřích je Glyph lebky. Alex s Daggerem vezmou jednu z lebek a pokusí se s ní dveře otevřít, jediné co se jim podaří je aby lebka oživla a málem je napadla. Spiderskull Alex na dveře kývne a ty je pouštějí dál. V další místnosti je čeká velké skladiště a hádanka na dveřích. Skupina hádankou tráví dost času. Kormac ostatním vysvětluje, že nemají o co přijít protože v Jingu čas neplyne. 1 11 21 1211 111221 _______ Skupina se dlouho trápí, ale nakonec je to Dagger s pomocí Bexleyho kdo rozluští hádanku. 1 11 21 1211 111221 312211 Hrdinové pokračují dále a vcházejí do dětského pokoje. Alex obléká mrtvolku v posteli a Dagger se snaží otevřít dětskou pojistku na dveřích. Problém nastává ve chvíli kdy skupina začne hledat chybějící hračku. Alex jí najde pod postelí. Panence svítí červeně oči a koukají jí velké zuby. Evil Doll Dominate Person na Alex donutí mladou dívku napadnou Yolantha a Dagger se snaží chytit panenku. Nakonec se Alex probere ale Dagger propadne a Alex honí bičem panenku a celá scéna je relativně zábavná. Kormac s Bexleym se radí jestli zasáhnout. V jednu chvilku na zem padne jeden z nováčku a Alanon ho healne a “pošle hrát si dál”. Nováčci nakonec panenku porazí sami a Alex jí vrátí chlapci do rukou kde hračka ztuhne. Nadšená Alex otevírá dveře a pokračuje dále. Po schodech leze skupina hadů a další pohled ukazuje obrovskou příšeru pod schody s hady místo prstů a pavouky ve vlasech. Monstrum je vyřazeno Alex která mu obětuje svačinu. Skupina si začíná všímat podivných symbolů. Lebka, Ucho, Ruka, Krk. Hrdinové hádají co bude dále. Na další dveřích v kuchyni na ně čeká další hádanka. Dagger mezitím začíná vařit jakýsi koláč. Alex se věnuje cestě kupředu. Malá pusa na dveřích něco šeptá, ale nakloní ucho a slyší. I run smoother than most any rhyme; I love to fall but cannot climb. Přeříká hádanku ostatním, ale skupinu to nezdrží ani na minutu. Za chvilku jsou dveře polité vodou a Dagger, jeho Černo červený koláč (lehce zelený) i ostatní pokračují dál. Za dalšími dveřmi je čeká Meta Hádanka. Uprostřed hvězdné oblohy sedí velké dveře ve tvaru měsíce. Well, that's just fine Say it once, say it twice Take a chance and roll the dice Ride with the moon in the dead of night Skupina nakonec pronese první větu dvakrát, pokusí se protlačit dveřmi a hodí kostkou a dostanou se skrze měsíc do poslední místnosti. Zde se cesta dělí na dva směry. Každý z nich obsahuje jednu hádanku. Cesta s klaunem který zmizí v kouři má na zdi nápis OVERTHINKING. I know a word. Six letters it contains. Take away one. And twelve is what remains. --Dozens The more you have of it, the less you see. What is it? --Darkness, or Ignorance What can go up a chimney down, but can't go down a chimney up? --Umbrella Poslední tři hádanky a otázka co se dá přidat do barrelu vody aby byl lehčí je pustí na nádvoří. Zde je čeká poslední boj který, zdá se, nebude zadarmo. Od minulé místnosti Bexley a Kormac vědí že se musí zapojit jestli se chtějí vrátit domů. Pumpkin King "This Is Halloween" Boys and girls of every age Wouldn't you like to see something strange? Come with us and you will see This our town of Halloween This is Halloween, this is Halloween Pumpkins scream in the dead of night This is Halloween, everybody make a scene Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright It's our town, everybody scream In this town of Halloween I am the one hiding under your bed Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red I am the one hiding under your stairs Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair This is Halloween, this is Halloween, Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! In this town we call home Everyone hail to the pumpkin song In this town, don't we love it now? Everybody's waiting for the next surprise 'Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll scream! This is Halloween Red 'n' black, slimy green Aren't you scared? Well, that's just fine Say it once, say it twice Take a chance and roll the dice Ride with the moon in the dead of night Everybody scream, everybody scream In our town of Halloween I am the clown with the tear-away face Here in a flash and gone without a trace I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?" I am the wind blowing through your hair I am the shadow on the moon at night Filling your dreams to the brim with fright This is Halloween, this is Halloween Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Tender lumplings everywhere Life's no fun without a good scare That's our job, but we're not mean In our town of Halloween In this town Don't we love it now? Everybody's waiting for the next surprise Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back And scream like a banshee Make you jump out of your skin This is Halloween, everybody scream Won't ya please make way for a very special guy Our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King, now! This is Halloween, this is Halloween Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! In this town we call home Everyone hail to the pumpkin song La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween! Repeat Pumpkin King je nakonec poražen, ačkoliv se rozhodně nejedná o lehkou šarvátku. Hrdinové se jím ale proberou z letargie a uvědomí si kým jsou. Dagger v posledním útoku rozráží obrovskou dýni svým kladivem a osvobozuje z ní Kormaca. Část dýňového protlaku ohodí obličej Alex která to s nadšeným výrazem v obličeji komentuje “Wicked!” Kormac si uvědomí, proč Jing přestali navštěvovat a hrdinové se vrací zpět na Toril. Po jejich návratu je však cítit silné zemětřesení které klepe celou zemí. Alanon aniž by věděl co dělá chytá zavařovačku se Sliverem. Sliver